Wedlock to Love
by HeavenlySwirl
Summary: Her question sliced through the silence and he could only stare at her, puzzled. Simply put it, marrying her only equaled to have a relationship to be started from scratch.


**Love from Scratch**

_What if you fell in love with the person you least expected to?_

_The person, you are married to?_

_Your wife?_

Her question sliced through the silence and he could only stare at her, puzzled and noting the presence her warm delicate hands and those innocent brown orbs directing its way to cup his cheek, to stare at his face…

…and to let him answer a question that had been bothering her…

"Are you falling in love with me?"

…

_**- IN E -**_

_**I'm sorry**_

…

**.Midnight.**

His expression was of complete horrification when he pulled apart from her. The midnight moon light looming before on their figures, tangled in white sheets and bare flesh.

They did not just do that.

He did not just do _that._

_With her._

"_Sakura,"_ He murmured in disbelief, sitting up and staring at her.

She stirred, knowing what was true. The female brunette pulled one of his shirts and covered her front, heading towards the bathroom. "…I-I'm sleeping on the couch, tonight."

He turned to her but the door to the bathroom was already shut. _'Tenten,' _he thought and ran his hand through his hair.

Their first night as man and wife….

…a night with no love…

…and running water to cover up her crying.

…

**.Morning.**

"Good morning," she greeted him with a smile every dawn as he descended the stairs. Aromas of delicious meals and tea surrounding the dining table, as his wife continued to prepare their meals with the maids.

As always, she kissed his cheek and put her arms around him, "Eat."

He didn't mind. She was always this, _kind and loving-always trying to be the perfect wife for him_. She was even hands-on when it came to cooking for him.

"Hn," He then started eating.

She turned around, her back facing him and smiled sadly, repeating her words like a broken record. "I'm sorry; this was only what I could do."

….

**.Afternoon.**

"You work too much," he suddenly stiffed at the contact she made. Small soft hands found its way into his shoulders, massaging them.

He closed his eyes, somehow relaxing at her thoughtfulness. She smiled slightly; at least he was silently appreciating what she was doing for him.

"I also made you some tea," he heard her say before placing a steaming cup of green tea on his desk.

"Hn," he grunted before turning to her, nodding for her to stop.

He had never said 'thank you,'…but always those grunts and she could only reply. '….I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have...'

"Hn,"

….

**.Evening.**

He married her, yet his heart belonged to another.

His heart belonged to the dead because _she_ was dead.

And yet, she continued doing anything for him.

She already regarded herself as an idiot. _'A woman would gradually develop feelings for a loving man, but when a man has another in his heart already, it would be…'_

She knew of her mother's words, and now she felt what the latter statement felt like.

She had gotten herself into this. She was at fault for this.

She should have voiced her thoughts in her father and his uncle's agreement.

Retreating back from the scenery of the Hyuuga Mansion's garden, she made her way inside and slipped into the cold sheets they both shared.

Arms length away, his rigid back was facing her, sleeping soundly and not caring about her.

She sighed and rolled to the other side, silently letting tears roll down. "I'm sorry," she murmured to herself, hoping that he would hear her.

And, he heard her…his eyes shot open. He always heard her, muttering those words for her own comfort.

….a small pang of guilt always made its way to his heart.

He then muttered, "Stop apologizing every time, Tenten."

…

No matter how many times he ignored her, never thanked her, she had done anything she could do.

Actually, more than what she could do.

He closed the door of their room, loosening his tie in the process. He kept silent, hoping not to disturb her sleeping form.

But then, she stirred and faced him. "Neji, have you eaten already?"

He tried to answer honestly, but she was already in her feet. "O-Oh…I'll get you something to eat."

He sighed, and grabbed her wrist. "It's f—"He noted that her hands were warm. _Too warm._ "Are you sick?" He turned on the lights, eliminating the darkness that concealed

She looked pale and her eyes were squinting, "N-No… I'm just…" He placed his hand on top of hers. No wonder she asked for a day off as his secretary.

"You're sick."

"I-I'm…" She started feeling dizzy, and she accidentally leaned on to him. "Ahh-mm," She clutched his shirt.

He sighed, so she was stubborn too. "Take a rest." He lifted her into his arms and placed her neatly under the covers.

"B-But…"

"its fine, I'm not hungry." He said before asking one of their maids to get him a wet cloth and a bowl of water.

When he returned, he placed the wet cloth on her forehead; he could only stare at her sleeping form. Her face had a smile on it and she was murmuring his name, along the lines of 'I'm…'

He could only sigh and murmur softly, "Stop saying sorry, Tenten."

Really, the least he could do was appreciate this woman.

From there, he started looking at her differently.

How it didn't occur to him was definitely unusual.

Fascinating.

Puzzling.

…and both.

How on earth did it take him an order from his uncle to actually spend time with her in the countryside, under the sun and clad only in swimwear to notice that she was such a splendid companion?

Honestly, it was beyond his comprehension.

Because his wife was undoubtedly and absolutely attractive.

Both physically and mentally.

Not only was the earthly glow around her as she waved to him caught his attention, but her also tan-skinned and curvy figure in a bathing suit trickled with droplets of water clearly made him stare at her dumbfounded.

And dumbfounded again as her character sunk in his head.

A gentle laugh escaped her lips on a Sunday afternoon, sending shivers down his spine as he sat next to her. That was quite the first. "I-I'm fine Neji-kun. Really…you don't have to worry. I only slipped."

"You just recovered from a fever…"

"Uhmm... I was just so excited that's all. I don't feel dizzy or anything." She said as she leaned back on the leather couch in their penthouse.

"Hn." He stared at her, one of his eyebrows rising suspiciously.

"T-Thank you," And then she stared at him, pausing for a moment to unconsciously cup his cheek and mutter softly… "I'm sorry for making you worry though,"

He also stared at her, wondering as what she could be thinking thoughtfully on. Her eyes seemed to be looking at him but then, looking dazed and the smile that he had first caused was forming slightly into a grin.

He had definitely never made her smile before, and somehow… a voice from the back of his mind was pleased and wanted to do it more often.

It felt so genuine. _She _was genuine.

She wasn't a replacement for his ex-girlfriend who passed away 2 years ago.

She certainly wasn't. She was his wife.

His woman.

His.

'_Mine.'_

Suddenly snapping out of her reverie, she stood up. "Anou… what do you want for dinner?" He also regained his composure. "Anything," he replied, trusting her cooking expertise.

"Okay." Silently, she rushed to the kitchen to prepare their meal.

…

He knew the arranged marriage was an escape for the Hyuugas for his depressed state. Absolutely—it was far from the benefits their corporation would gain, because somehow over the years…family became an important matter to his uncle, who was the head of the clan.

Unfortunately, he had a far more different approach to deal with familial matters.

He simply didn't mind. He too wanted to resurrect himself from his misery. Somehow, however, he too wanted to know if _she_ was drowning in her misery.

Their honeymoon was a disaster. His past treatment of her was only to be described as ignorance. And, she still wasn't as open to him as their relationship should be.

Then again, was there a relationship in the first place?

There was a 'no' in there.

Marrying her only equaled to have a relationship to be started from scratch.

* * *

_**This is a two-shot, 3 drabbles left to finish it. **_

_**I just want someone out of my life at the moment so I can get back on track, live my life normally.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated. :)**_


End file.
